


Threat

by grettama



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Solace never felt jealous or insecure towards Percy Jackson eventhough Nico di Angelo used to have a huge crush on him. No. But indeed, there was someone else who threatened Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threat

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta ed.

It’s been a while since Will Solace was in relationship with Nico di Angelo, but up until now, Will still had this particular feeling that bothered him so much.

And Will knew what that feeling was. It was jealousy.

Right now, Will was eating dinner in his table, while watching his boyfriend sat together with the son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson, in Hades’ table. Percy’s girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, was still on a mission and he guessed it makes Percy felt lonely so instead of eating alone in his table, he joined Nico.

Actually, it was a violation of rules, but since both Hades’ table and Poseidon’s table only had one person in it, Chiron let them.

Will kept staring at them, watching Percy told a joke to Nico that made him chuckled while eating his blue sausage. But, no, eventhough Percy is the guy Nico used to have a huge crush on, Will wasn’t jealous of him. Will knew that Nico already got over Percy after the younger boy told Percy the truth about his feeling, because a day later, Will asked him out and Nico said yes. So, Will was totally okay with Percy being handsy over Nico—at least not _too handsy_ —because that was what Percy was. It was just the way how Percy apologized for not realizing Nico’s feeling for years. And Will was okay with that.

No, the one that made Will jealous was— _here he is, as Will thought, the particular guy Will disliked so much, sat on the other side of Nico_ —Jason Grace, the son of Jupiter.

Will understood that Jason became really close with Nico after what happened in Croatia. Jason was there when Nico’s defense broke down and he broke into tears. Jason was also there during the whole mission to defeat Gaea, to make sure that Nico was fine after he met Eros. He always there, to defended Nico. And he was also the first person Nico was willing to open up to. _That was exactly why, Will detested him_. Will felt like Jason was a threat. A threat even bigger than Percy.

Even when Jason found out that Will asked Nico out, at the end of the day, Jason made time to talk to Will right before dinner when Nico wasn’t around, to warn him that he would break Will’s neck if he dared to break Nico’s heart.

Will knew that Jason was still in relationship with Piper McLean, but he just couldn’t help it. He wanted Nico to stay away from Jason, but he couldn’t ask Nico that, because apparently, Jason was Nico’s bestfriend.

Will continued to eat his dinner and sighed. He didn’t like this feeling.

* * *

 

When dinnertime was over, Will had already decided. He stood up from his chair, approached Hades’ table where all the sons of Big Three gathered.

“Here it is the boyfriend,” said Percy when he saw Will approached. Will just laughed it off.

“Okay, now get lost, you two,” ordered Nico, but Will shook his head. “Actually, no,” he said. “Percy, do you mind accompany Nico just a little bit while I talk to Jason?”

The threem of them looked at Will with confused look, but Percy nodded while Nico frowned. Will nodded at Jason so the boy would follow him to the woods.

“What?” asked Jason.

“I need to talk.” Will didn’t stop his steps.

“You wanna consult to me about what present would fit best for Nico? Yeah, I think—“

“No,” Will cut Jason’s words, suddenly stopped walking. Jason turned around to face Will. Their height was almost the same so Will could directly looked into Jason’s eyes.

“So… what?” Jason asked again.

Will sighed, but then he spoke, “What do you feel towards Nico?”

Jason thought for a second, then answered, “He is a really nice guy, and I like him, so…,” but then he stopped talking mid-sentence, while his eyes widened. “ _Oh_ ,” said Jason abruptly, “You mean, do I like him like the way you like him?”

Will nodded.

Jason wanted to laugh but he could see Will’s expression hardened. Will was serious about what he asked.

Jason cleared his throat. “Seriously, Will? You are threaten by me? I thought you were threaten by Percy!”

Will rolled his eyes and folded his arms in front of his chest. “Why aren’t I? You are the closest person to Nico and you care for him so much…”

“Yeah, but you also realized that I’m with Piper, right?”

“Yes, Piper is one thing, Jason. Nico is another. You seem to know Nico better than me, and I admit it’s true because you’ve spent more time with him even before I got to know him better. So, if there is someone I should feel threatened by, it’s you, not Percy.”

Jason didn’t respond to that immediately. He just stared into Will’s eyes, then sighed. “You’re right,” he said finally. “I totally understand that, Will, but you should also know that I don’t have a crush on Nico.”

“You sure?”

“For Gods’ sake, I am,” he said again. “But sometimes I just forget that it’s not my duty anymore to protect his broken heart which Percy caused. He already got you to do that. I’m sorry. I really am.”

Will could see sincerity in Jason’s eyes, so he smiled and nodded. “No problem. And also, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. But I just couldn’t help it. Whenever I see you together with Nico, I always feel like shooting your head with arrows.”

Jason laughed, but Will could hear panicity in it. “You won’t really do that, will you?”

Will smirked. “Now that I know the truth, I don’t think so. But be careful, just in case.”

* * *

 

“What was that about?” asked Nico when they left the dinner hall, to walk to the beach. “What were you talking with Jason?”

Will wrapped his arms around Nico’s shoulder and pulled him closer.  “Just asked him some favor.”

“What favor?”

Will smiled when he saw Nico’s eyes full of curiosity. “Look,” Will said, pointed at the sky.

Nico looked up and his mouth opened in awe. The stars was shining brighter than usual it overshined the lights from Manhattan, so they can see all of the stars clearly.

“You mentioned it few days ago wanna see stars since you don’t get to see it enough in Underworld.”

“And you asked Jason to clear the sky, _for me_?”

Will just chuckled. “He indeed owed me one.” Will looked toward the woods and saw Jason standing there with Piper and he nodded at them.

“Thanks,” said Nico again, reached Will’s face to pull it closer into a deep kiss.

_No more things to worry about_ , thought Will as he reciprocated the kiss.

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan**

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda inspired by that episode in Parks and Recreation where Diane told Leslie that she was threatened by Leslie's existence because Leslie apparently knew too much about Ron.


End file.
